<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missandei of Naath Imagines by Bonniebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945745">Missandei of Naath Imagines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird'>Bonniebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Missandei of Naath Imagines, prompts and oneshots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Missandei / Reader, Missandei / You, Missandei x Reader, Missandei x You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Missandei of Naath Imagines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Misanddei had approached you as you begged on the streets. She had muttered to the silver haired lady who turned, following her gaze over to you. If you hadn’t been in such awe you would have shied away.</p><p>The lady nodded to her and Misanddei had gently stepped towards you, leaning down to where you were kneeled. “What is it that you beg for?” She asked. Not in a tone of condensation. But the way you might ask someone while at the market about to share all you had with them.<br/>“Food. Or water… anything.” You answered. Her eyes filled with tears and she blinked quickly. She glanced at her hand which was filled with gold coins. The silver haired woman was still watching closely and she cleared her throat.<br/>“Why do you beg on the street? You are so young. If you are free… You are alone?” She asked you. She realised her questions were too much when you narrowed your eyes and scooted back. She turned and said something to the woman in a language you didn’t know. “Would you like to come with me and train to serve the Khaleesi?”<br/>With a frown you eyed the woman suspiciously. Her dress was a vibrant blue and she had two guards with her. “Forgive me. I mean, I am a translator for the mother of dragons, I was wondering if you would like to study as my apprentice.” You’d heard of the mother of dragons. The high born disliked her. She smiled gently and set the gold in the dish you’d been using to collect coins and turned back to the silver haired woman.</p><p>She came by every day to leave a large amount of coin in your dish. On the last day she was in the city you had agreed to go with her. You were bathed in fine smelling waters and clothes that were handmade for you. Missandei spent the time travelling city to city, teaching you the different languages she knew. Daenerys taught you what she knew about Westeros and Jorah made up for the rest.<br/>Now you were rushing after Missandei, Grey Worm and Tyrion as the discussed Meereen situation. Tyrion and Varys had been teaching you the politics of Meereen but you’d only had a few lessons. You tried to keep up with what Missandei, Tyrion and Grey Worm were talking about. You understood most of it but when they all turned for you opinion you realised you were lost and would have to have Missandei explain it to you in private. “Okay, I’m nodding here and just pretending like I have some idea what you’re talking about.” You admitted. Missandei glanced at the others as they went on ahead and made sure to keep in pace with you, carefully explaining what was going in in Daenerys’ absence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>